tdnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead
Episode Seventeen It looked as if a shadow was blanketing the mansion almost ready to engulf the mansion whole for dinner. The darkness was arriving, and it was coming soon. Too soon. The door to the dungeon room was being pushed against, somebody wanted out.Correction. Everyone in there wanted out. The door was fighting off the teens, but it was not strong enough. The door was unhinged from it’s hinges and crashed to the ground with a large thud. They had waited in the dark shadows of the dungeon the whole season waiting just waiting for their time to come. It was now their time. But this time they were creatures without a conscience anymore, prepared to dine on the guilty and the innocent. The newly zombified Joanne crept weakly out from the dungeon groaning followed by the other sickly looking contestants. Each and every one of them looked ghastly, but some still looked to have a little bit of humanity that was slowly fading. Seth was still holding Charlotte’s hand and then once they were bumped my Keith, both arms plummeted to the ground still clutching the other hand. Were the final five prepared for this? Were they prepared to face these creatures that used to be their friends? Meanwhile as the zombies finally got loose, Barbara was serving dinner. “I’ve got some good chicken and dumplings for tonight darlings.” Barbara smiled. “Yes! My favorite!” Bryson smiled scooping a spoonful of the dumplings into his mouth. “I’m glad you like them, I used a little special ingredient I learned at the cooking classes I took last summer.” Barbara grinned and then she turned away and grabbed the door handle to the kitchen. “Oh dear I left the outside door open!” Barbara gasped and hurried to the door to close it. “Well this is a happy little dinner ain’t it?” Monica antagonized and Noah gave her a blank stare. “Why don’t you just shut up?” he grumbled. “Oh what’s the matter Noah? Miss Joanne? Boo hoo. She’s gone just like my Johan is.” Monica hissed. Barbara was back in the dining room cleaning up some used plates to bring them to the kitchen, she then turned the corner to go back into the kitchen and then she came face to face with Johan, his skin was so pale, his hair was messy. She could barely let out a scream before he put his mouth on her shoulder and clenched his jaws into her delicate skin. “Barbara!” Gavin jumped out of the chair and came to check on it. And then all the contestants saw the mangled Johan taking a bite out of Barbara’s shoulder. “JOHAN! What are you doing?” Monica gasped. Johan heard Monica’s voice and unclenched his jaw from Barbara’s shoulder and threw her down on the ground, her eyes were open wide paralyzed. Gavin knelt on the ground to try to help her. “Too much blood...” Gavin nearly barfed, he hated the sight of blood. “What’s going on?” Barbara breathed as her eyes swiftly rolled into the back of her head, Gavin shocked pushed back and let out a scream. During this, Johan was edging towards Monica lifeless, “Johan stop this, you're not yourself.” Monica screeched she then grabbed a kitchen knife off the table to defend herself. “He’s a zombie Monica, you have to kill him!” Bryson screamed. “How do you know?” Monica yelled just as Johan reached for her and scratched her arm leaving scratch marks. “Ain’t it obvious? This is just like Night of the Living Dead! My video game!” Bryson said. And then Monica let out a roar and stabbed her beloved undead boyfriend in the eye with the knife. As his body slowly fell to the ground a small tear fell from her eye. But she turned away and followed Bryson and Piper out of the room. Noah returned for Gavin, “There’s nothing you can do, if I know my zombies it’s too late!” he yelled. “I can’t just leave her here!” Gavin shouted and then Barbara slowly came back to life groaning and tried to grab Gavin’s arm. She was turned. “Oh yes you can!” Noah screeched and pulled Gavin away down the hallway. “This way!” Bryson screamed and jumped into one of the bedrooms. They all pushed themselves in and once Gavin got in they slammed it. “What was that?” Piper cried tears were draping her cheeks and she was holding on to Bryson for comfort. “They were zombies, I don’t know how it happened. But the apocalypse is here!” Bryson explained. “Or it could just be one of my crazy challenges.” a voice behind them shocked the teens and they all yelled. “AGH! Zombie!” Bryson screeched and then kicked the person in the gut. “I’ll remember that, it’s me Ben.” the host grumbled. “Wait... this is all one of your challenges? Ugh you sick jerk!” Monica groaned. “Indeed it is Monica, you all have been transferred into a virtual world. You are all sleeping and we have put special glasses on you making you think that the whole cast has returned as zombies! It’s really quite genius!” Ben laughed. “Oh yeah what’s going to stop me from waking up and taking these glasses off?” Noah growled. “You can not be released from the simulation until all the immunity tokens have been found.” Ben said. “Wait, immunity tokens? AGAIN?” Gavin sighed. “Yes, we’ve gotten pretty lazy with coming up with challenge ideas... anyways there are four immunity tokens outside of the mansion. One for four of you; the person who does not find a token will be eliminated!” Ben said with an evil smirk on his face. “Wow, so no elimination ceremony?” Bryson concluded. “Exactly, this challenge relys on skill not voting strategy. Oh and one last thing. All of the past contestants are outside zombiefied like Johan and Barbera were. Can you possibly slay your old friends and enemies?” Ben winked. “This is sick! Just down right sick! We’re just teenagers and you want us to kill other teenagers? This could seriously damage our brains.” Piper pointed out. “Well it can’t damage what is already broken honey.” Ben laughed. “Wait...what?” Piper thought and Bryson patted her shoulder. “So get to it, I don’t got all day! The only way out of here is out the window. I’m sure you don’t want to go out that door; Barbara is awfully hungry for brains!” Ben chuckled. The teens quickly backed away from the door, once they heard Barbara banging on it. Noah came to the edge of the window, “Well it’s not that far down, I can jump it. And I don’t see any zombies...” Noah said and put his leg over the window seal slowly. “Hurry up you loser. I need that token.” Monica said and then shoved Noah out of the window. He fell and collasped on the ground. “Ouch...” he moaned and Monica jumped down landing swiftly on her feet. “Now lets go find Joanne so I can cut the bitches head off.” Monica growled. “Oh no you ain’t!” Noah yelled and got up on his feet as the other three jumped down from the window. “Come on aren’t we even? I got Johan out, you got Joanne out! Forget about it!” Noah yelled. His yelling seemed to attract some of the zombies though... and then they all began to see five or six zombied contestants coming from the shadows creeping up on them. The teens were cornered in fear. Noah and Monica had quickly forgotten about eachother. “Okay... now what?” Gavin said panicky. “Oh yeah, I forgot! These weapons might be helpful!” Ben called out from the window and dropped a bag of weapons. The teens quickly opened the bag, Noah pulled out a sleek gun. “Your giving teenagers guns?” Noah asked. “It’s just a video game come on! You know you want it.” Ben laughed. Gavin pulled out a gun as well, Bryson found an axe, and Monica pulled out a nice knife. Piper looked through the bag and could find nothing left for her. “Oh no!” Piper gasped. “It’s alright, I’ll protect you. I am a pro with an axe!” Bryson grinned and Piper blushed staying behind him. The zombies were moving in tighter, Gavin and Noah stood together back to back. Gavin was shooting at a dismembered Jamie. Noah then saw his cherished ex-love interest Sherri and aimed straight for her eye socket and shot it. The bullet shot right through her head like jello. It looked as if her eye had fallen out. “This is so crazy!” Noah gasped. “I almost like it.” Noah licked his lips and shot towards the crowd of zombies cringing from the taste of bloodlust. Monica was busy with Landon, she had managed to decapitate him and was seconds away from stomping on his head. But then she saw Noah and Gavin run through a crack of the crowd into the woods. “Oh not before I do.” Monica growled and ran stepping on Landon’s head chasing after the boys. Meanwhile Bryson was drenched in blood, he was chopping down zombies left and right. As soon as he tossed aside a dismembered Tom there he saw her. The one he feared of seeing the most. Jacelin. “We don’t have to kill her Bryson; it will be okay.” Piper had noticed that he was standing still. “No I have to do it, if I don’t... I’ll regret it. I’m over her.” Bryson groaned. He saw that she still maintained her beauty even while in zombie form. She was confused and stalking like a dismantled scarecrow. She was getting too close for comfort. Bryson knew what he had to do, he raised up the axe with a glare in his eye. He didn’t even think he swung the axe from the right slicing Jacelin’s head clean off. Piper was frozen, she was horrified. Tears were streaming from her eyes, where was she? She didn’t sign up for this... but she couldn’t help but admire the new man Bryson had somehow become. The two then ran into the woods in a different direction the others had went in. Leaving Jacelin head on the ground with her eyes still open and alive... Noah was ahead of Gavin, the zombies had followed the three into the woods. “Should we split up?” Gavin asked. “Maybe it would be smarter to cover more grounds, the token could be anywhere...” Noah thought. “I’m staying right here with ya’ll.” Monica jumped out behind a tree scaring both of them. “Monica what is that on your arm?” Noah shouted glancing at the scratch marks. “What? Oh Johan scratched me on accident...” Monica shrugged. “She’s going to get turned soon. We can’t stay with her, she’ll turn and bite one of us!” Noah growled. Noah: I honestly didn’t know if the scratch would turn her but after the last elimination she is going to pay! Monica’s eyes widened and she gripped onto her arm with the scratch. She could feel it stinging, could the scratch turn her? “Ugh I need a token...” she winced. “Sorry Monica we’re splitting up, have fun.” Noah winked and then left Gavin and Monica alone in the woods. Monica looked up at Gavin hoping that he would help her. But Monica was left with no one, she should've known that as soon as Johan left. “Sorry Monica... it’s every man’s game now. I have to do what’s right for me.” Gavin told her and then ran off. Monica slid her back down the tree bark holding on the scratch. She could feel it enter her systym. She was turning... “SOMEONE HELP ME!” she let out a blood curdling scream as the zombies slowly crept upon her. Noah stumbled through the woods, scanning the woods for the golden token. Where was it? He then heard one of the zombies groan, one of them was nearby. He turned around instantly trying to find where it was coming from. Which of his old rivals was going to try to make a meal out of him? He then felt the familiar hand on his shoulder and turned around coming face to face with none other than Joanne. Oh sweet Joanne, now walking among the dead. “Joanne... what's happened to you?” Noah said trying to keep his distance. And of course she didn’t come out and answer him, she just groaned and then turned her head slowly. Noah looked over at what she was looking at and saw it was the immunity token wrapped to a tree. “I knew you would help me...” he gasped and then walked past her to the tree. He should've been more cautious, Joanne grabbed Noah’s arm and bit into it ripping a chunk of skin out of it. “AGH!” he screamed as Joanne continued to eat his arm. Noah was stronger he pushed Joanne away but she dug deep into his arm ripping his left hand off. His arm was on fire, it felt like it was burning. He was so close to the token though, he pushed himself more than ever and grabbed the token. A bright light shined announcing he was in the final four. He smiled and then fell onto the ground, he used his right hand and held the gun up to Joanne and shot her. She swiftly fell on top of him on his chest. Noah layed there with his undead girlfriend on his chest. He had made it to the final four. He was surprisingly happy even though his arm was ripped off. Monica sat there at the foot of the tree trunk holding her arm, this was the end for her. The zombies were coming and she couldn’t stop them. She glanced up and saw a zombified Keith glaring at her. Then she saw that Keith was wearing a necklace with a golden token lined on it. “Oh the irony.” Monica laughed weakly. She could feel the zombie poison entering her veins. She couldn’t grab the token off his chest. It was too late she was turned. Her brown eyes rolled into the back of her head and her zombied self got up. She was now a zombie but there was still a piece of her left in her brain. And that piece of her was still dying to win. She grabbed the coin off of his chest and a light shined declaring she was also in the final four along with Noah. Bryson and Piper were running through the woods it seemed like most of the zombies were following them. “Bryson we can’t run forever!” Piper panted. She was tired. “Piper! Bryson! Help me!” Gavin was running from the herd of zombies. “Gavin! Are you okay?” Piper asked once he caught up with them. “I’m okay but they aren’t!” Gavin shrieked and started running off. The herd was slowly pushing through the woods, “If we keep running we’ll come to the mountain.” Bryson pointed out. “Yeah and wouldn’t it be the perfect location to hide a coin?” Gavin shouted. “He’s right, we have to get there before Noah or Monica. The Muskateens have to survive another round!” Piper cheered, but little did she know that the muskateens would not survive. And one of them would be eliminated today. “Ugh you’ve really gotta stop saying that.” Bryson sighed. “Come on they’re gaining on us!” Piper yelled grabbing Brysons arm and pulling him forward. Gavin had gotten ahead of them, but once her was out of the woods and saw the start of the mountain he noticed that there were more zombies and they weren’t even his old cast mates. They were strangers. The zombies were everywhere and Gavin was the only human left. Gavin saw the golden token at the edge of the mountains start, but he would have to get through the zombies. He took out his gun. Gavin wasn’t quite used to holding guns but he had to get used to it fast. He shot at a couple of walkers moving around; and ran to it. But the sound of the gunshot just seemed to bring in the walkers towards him. “Ugh I should've taken the axe.” he groaned. Gavin then decided to just go with it, he shot at the zombies left and right he was only but a few feet from coming to the coin when a zombie bit him in the side. He must of missed it or something. Then he felt another set of jaws bite his leg. He shot at the zombie on his leg but then accidently shot himself in the leg. He was only a few feet from the token yet he was in so much pain, he was dying! The poison was working quickly in his body. But he pushed and pushed himself, he was not going to lose this thing. Jacelin was counting on him, and then he managed to miraculously grab the token. He had no clue how he did it but once the light shone bright he passed out and let the walkers rip him from limb to limb. Piper and Bryson finally made it out of the clearing and were panting at the edge of the woods. “Holy crap...” Piper gasped when she saw all the zombies everywhere. “It looks like they’re eating something over there at the foot of the mountain.” Bryson noted. “I have a good feeling that it is one of the others...” Piper cried and hugged onto Bryson. The zombies then turned to notice the two hugging, and started to slowly walk towards them. “We have to find a token or we’re done for!” Piper warned. “There over at the river where we did that pirate challenge!” Bryson pointed. “Theres a coin over there! Come on!” “Pirate challenge?” she asked. “You weren’t there at that time, we don’t have time for questions! Just run!!” Bryson warned and then took his axe and began to knock down zombie after zombie. The two ran for the river. Bryson: It was one of the top moments of my life, I’ve always wanted to be in a zombie apocalypse. The adrenaline was pumping, it was just crazy!! Then one of the fallen zombies grabbed Piper’s leg and pulled her down. Bryson spinned around to see the walker about take a bite out of her. “PIPER!” he screamed. “Save yourself!” Piper shouted reaching for him. “No!” Bryson growled and then threw himself on top of the zombie and knocked it off of Piper freeing her. “Now run get the coin and come back for me.” Bryson instructed. Piper then pushed herself and ran she picked the coin up and turned around. Bryson was gone. All the zombies were gone. She saw ceiling of her bedroom. It was over. “Rise and shine children!” Piper heard Ben call out, and she ran into the hallway to join the others. “Bryson!! No!!” she screamed and threw herself on him hugging the life out of him. “The challenge is over... and Bryson you have been eliminated.” Ben solemnly spoke. “Oh no dude that sucks!” Gavin reacted and patted him on the back. “No! Bryson I can’t lose you!” Piper hugged him. “It’s okay Piper, I’ll only be gone for a little while. I’ll see you when I get back. You’ve been the best girlfriend I could of ever asked for.” Bryson smiled and then grabbed Piper’s face and kissed her and Piper held the kiss for a few seconds and pulled back. “Wait... did you just say girlfriend?” Piper blushed. “I think I kind of did.” Bryson blushed too. “This ain’t fair Ben, I’ve only been here since merge, Bryson has been here the WHOLE time. I wish to take his place and be eliminated instead.” Piper said. “What? Piper you don’t have to do this for me?!” Bryson gasped. “Yes I do, you deserve it more than I do! And you have the greatest chance of winning this game over me. I have to do this for us.” Piper grinned. “Well if that’s what you wish to do Piper, that will be okay with me.” Ben answered. “Then it’s final, I’m eliminated.” Piper cheered and grabbed Bryson in for one more kiss. “Eeep! I came here looking for a different boyfriend but then came out with one ten times better!” Piper squealed and then skipped away with Ben. “Dang bro... how are you going to handle that?” Noah asked. “Her quirks don’t bother me, it’s just what makes her, her. I like it.” Bryson smiled. “And in the end, the final four is Monica, Noah, Gavin, and Bryson! Piper’s days are finally up. The finale is so close! Who will become our final 2? Will Noah and Monica manage to work out their differences? Who will go home next?! All this is so much more, next time on TEENs!” Ben cheered. Piper: I’m fine getting eliminated, besides Bryson jumped into those zombies to save me! How romantic was that? I came here for love not the money, sure my mom will be disappointed, but who cares? I never thought I could actually win this thing! Category:Teens Episodes